Heridas
by seleneok
Summary: NO ES DE BIGBANG ES DE BTS, la cosa fanfiction no me dejaba poner otra cosa :( Sumary: No puedo verme, me odio, odio TODO de mi, ni quiero vivir mas ... un ciclo Que se Repite, El Paso monótono de los Días, la espera de algo Que Cambie ...
1. Chapter 1

¿Que me esperará hoy en ese mugroso colegio?,-pff-.. de solo pensarlo me siento descompuesta, vestirme un lunes en la mañana es una agonía para mi, porque sé con certeza que mi día va a ser horrible igual que todos los días de mi vida, pensaran que soy una persona pesimista, pero si estuvieran en mis zapatos entenderían, lidiar con niñas ricas que me jalan el cabello, rompen mis libros, se burlan de mi peso, y sin contar obvio al peor de todos, Suga así le dicen o así se hace llamar, yo lo llamaría señor patán o señor egocéntrico, ese nombre si le queda, y claro como olvidarme de sus secuaces, en total son 6 con don patán serian 7, a ellos parece divertirles mi desgracia, ya que de eso se ocupan todos los días, nadie tiene compasión por mi aunque yo a esta altura del partido es lo que menos espero.

Nunca nadie escuchó mis sollozos, nunca nadie me tendió una mano, nunca nadie se preocupo por las lagrimas que derramaba, nunca nadie en esa bendita escuela escucho cuando yo suplicaba que me dejen en paz.

Como ya llevo tiempo de que me tengan de blanco tengo algunos escondites en el colegio a donde huyo para que nadie me moleste, obvio que cuando regreso al salón me dan una grata bienvenida, grata para ellos no para mi.

El único pensamiento que ronda por mi cabeza es el de aguantar un año mas, luego convencería a mis padres para que me cambiasen del colegio, y de ciudad si es posible, aunque esa era una gran batalla también ya que mis padres no me hablan ni se hablan entre ellos, ellos están divorciados, pero vivimos en la misma casa, por cuestiones de dinero, mi padre nos metió en un gran problema financiero y eso origino la separación de ellos, aunque nunca se llevaron del todo bien, vivían discutiendo y ahora que están separados es aun peor, ya no aguanto más, gracias a sus problemas me atrasé un año en el colegio cuando era niña y gracias a eso me toco ir al salón con todos estos cretinos que se aprovechan de mi debilidad.

Cuando termino al fin de vestirme y dejando a un lado todos esos pensamientos que me invadían realice mi camino a paso lento hacia esa maldita escuela.

-Lee Min profesor pasa la lista, ese es mi nombre y como siempre...

-¿Alguien esta nombrando a un cerdo? un idiota

-Jajajajaja.- todos ríen, ninguna novedad hasta ahora.

-Silencio!.- grita el profesor.

-Min Yoon Gi-. Ahi esta el cretino, observo a mi lado que es donde comúnmente apoya el trasero ese idiota pero no está y eso genera un gran alivio en mi, por dios que hoy no venga a clases porque mi cuerpo no va a tolerar mas que insultos por hoy.

De pronto se abre la puerta del salón e ingresa bostezando y con cara de pocos amigos el patán y sus secuaces, toda mi alegría (si es que se puede llamar alegría) se desvanece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Que sea la última vez que llegan tarde!-. grita el profesor señalándolos a todos con su dedo índice, totalmente molesto por la tardanza de ellos.

y Así comienzan por fin mis dos tranquilas horas de historia, debe parecer sumamente ilógico pero soy una estudiante que ama las horas de clase, porque sé con certeza que el sonido del timbre de recreo es mi perdición; como siempre las horas pasan volando y ese sonido que tanto eriza mi piel suena.

-Riiiiiing!.

Cuando intento huir con todas mis fuerzas alguien se pone en la puerta.

-¿A donde crees que vas cerdito?- Es la hueca de Yoora.

Obvio que no contesto a su estúpida pregunta solo la miro con odio.-AH!que cara tan fea!-. Se hace la asustada y tapa sus ojos.-Suga, sácame el cerdo de aquí!-. Sale corriendo y se pone detrás de Suga quien se dirige hacia mi, dios, esto no va a terminar bien, para colmo todo el mundo cerro las puertas del salón, no tengo escapatoria, todos observan como Suga se acerca a paso lento.

-Ponla en su lugar Suga!-. le gritan él solo sigue caminando hacia mi con una mueca de maldad y de burla, ¿Como pude alguna vez sentir algo por alguien como él?, no hay tiempo para pensar en eso... debo pensar como salir de este problema, pero ya es muy tarde.

-¿Que le hiciste a mi chica?-. Suelta Suga enojado mientras tira mi largo cabello (en estos momentos quisiera tenerlo corto) hacia abajo haciéndome levantar la vista hacia sus ojos, no le contesto y solo hago una mueca de dolor, pareciera que eso le hace enojar más, agarra con mas fuerza mi cabello y me tira hacia un costado, no encontrando equilibrio caigo arrodillada en el piso~este es el comienzo~pensé.

Todos salen del salón burlándose de mi, todavía estoy inmóvil en el suelo, cualquier paso en falso y me atormentan de nuevo, tengo que esperar que se vayan así yo también puedo huir de ese asqueroso lugar.

Cuando por fin hallo el camino libre corro hacia uno de mis escondites con mi mp4 para irme unos minutos de este mundo y cierro los ojos lentamente.

Alguien me quita uno de mis auriculares y siento que es el fin para mi, no quiero abrir los ojos de verdad que no quiero, cuando no escucho nada lentamente procedo a levantar mis parpados ya que el no ser golpeada o insultada causaba demasiada intriga en mi.

-hola-.

No contesto y me quedo sorprendida, ¿Acaso este chico me está sonriendo?, ¿estoy soñando?.

-Te estoy saludando-. dice, pero no de un modo enojado, hasta podría decir que es una protesta con aegyo.

-Jungg...kok-. balbuceo por fin, él es uno de los secuaces de Suga por eso estoy sorprendida, aunque ahora que lo pienso detenidamente él nunca me golpeo ni me insultó solo estaba ahí mirando, sin hacer nada.

-Asi que si hablas- me responde con una sonrisa perdiendo de vista así a sus ojos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-. me sonríe, esto si que es inesperado, aunque viniendo de él seguro es una apuesta o una broma que hizo con los del salón.

-No.-contesto de manera seca, aunque con gran terror de que estas sean mis ultimas palabras.

-Sabia que contestarías eso-. Suena frustrado consigo mismo, debe ser una actuación~pienso.

Me clava la mirada y me toma las manos, yo tiemblo y cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe.

-Mírame-. me pide él en un tono..¿amable?, ¿que es esto?, la broma se esta extendiendo mucho, ya estoy esperando que me caiga un balde de agua en la cabeza o haya alguna cámara escondida grabando.

Por miedo abro los ojos y lo miro, tiene una sonrisa en sus labios la cual cambia por una mirada seria y llena de confianza.-Te voy a conquistar hasta que me , así sin mas y yo me congelo en el lugar ¿De que rayos esta hablando este chico?¿Acaso se le olvida que yo soy aquel cerdito del cual todo el mundo se burla en clases?.

-No digas tonterías-. al decir esto tomo valor, me suelto de su agarre y camino lejos de él, para mi sorpresa él no me detiene pero me grita algo.-Yo te protegeré!, lo prometo!-. Paro de caminar un segundo al escuchar eso y luego sigo mi rumbo, no le creo, son palabras vacías.

Vuelvo al horrible salón y me siento en mi silla, una lluvia de papeles cae en mi cabeza y los ignoro, ya es una costumbre que esto suceda.

Cuando la hora termina, todos me miran expectantes y aunque sé que siempre me miran para decirme algo, esta vez hay un brillo de ansiedad en sus ojos, miro hacia Suga y éste se da cuenta.-Solo intenta pararte-. Dice y suelta una risa que despierta la risa de todos en el salón, todos menos Jungkook, la verdad es que yo no entiendo el porque de sus risas.

Hasta el momento en el que quiero levantarme de mi asiento y noto que no puedo hacerlo, algo me esta jalando hacia abajo, no, no me esta jalando, pusieron pegamento en mi asiento. Todos estallan en risas, y de la impotencia le echo una mirada furiosa al idiota que se encuentra a mi lado.

-Jaja, eso te pasa por meterte con mi chica, ¿acaso creíste que el golpe de hoy seria lo único que te iba a pasar?-. cuando dice eso se para del asiento y dirige su boca a mi oído.-Mueres por ser mi chica, ¿no?- susurra y se ríe sarcástico yo lo miro con odio y esta vez no me aguanto mas y exploto.

-Jamás en el resto de mi vida ni en las otro cincuenta mil millones de vidas que tenga estaría con alguien tan estúpido, egocéntrico y patán como tu!-.

Un silencio nos rodea y él me mira, me esta matando una y mil veces con solo sus ojos, la cague, lo que me espera va a ser un infierno, peor del que ya estoy viviendo.

-¡¿Que mierdas le estas diciendo a mi Suga CERDO FEO?!-Yoora se acerca a mi pero Suga la detiene y ella protesta, es obvio que es él quien quiere darme el golpe final, otra vez y como es costumbre solo cierro mis ojos con fuerza y espero el golpe pero nuevamente este nunca llega, en cambio se oye a alguien hablar, mas bien gritar diría yo.

-Déjala en paz Suga, desde hoy ella es mi novia!-. Mis ojos se abren como platos y se dirigen hacia la voz de aquel que dijo eso, JungKook, ¿porque él diría eso?, cierto, hace tan solo unas horas prometió protegerme, ¿acaso se refería a esto?.

Todos quedaron atónitos nadie sabia que decir, Suga lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, como si entre ellos existiera algo mas que nadie sabe, se contestaron con miradas Suga refunfuño y se fue del salón con Yoora siguiéndole los pasos, toda la multitud quedo confundida y dejaron de pronto de mirarme, lo cual me generó gran alivio, aunque no sabia como iba a hacer para salir del salón con una silla pegada al trasero.

-Te ayudo?- Pregunto alguien y rápidamente levanté la vista, era Jungkook.

-Perdónalo, él no sabe lo que hace-. Soltó, escuche bien?, esta pidiendo que perdone a Suga?.

No le contesté, no creí que valiera la pena.

-Te traeré tu pantalón de gimnasia así puedes quitarte la pollera que esta pegada a la silla- dijo y se fue, dejándome sola y totalmente confundida, ahora si, ¿Cuando salen las cámaras y la gente riendo?, sigo esperando, esto sí que es fuera de lo común, realmente esperaba que fuera todo una broma pero se estaba tornando muy extraño todo y eso me asustaba mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

-Aquí tienes- extendió su mano con mi pantalón en ella y miro para otro lado, ¿estaba avergonzado?, la que debería tener vergüenza soy yo.

é en un susurro, aún seguía desconfiando de la situación pero él había actuado muy amable y debía agradecerle.

-No te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que Suga te hiciera eso, de verdad espero que puedas perdonar sus actos-. ya esta soltando mierda, estaba todo bien hasta que lo nombro a aquel patán, jamas podría perdonarlo por nada, es gracias a él que estoy en esta situación hace 3 años.

-No puedo perdonarlo, tu sabes de que esto y me saque un gran peso de encima, nunca le había hablado a alguien de como me sentía, de como estaba sufriendo gracias a él.

-Sé que lo que él hizo estuvo mal, pero fue hace tres años, era tan solo un chico, ahora que eres mi novia él no te hará nada, no se lo permitiré-. ¿QUE?, cuando yo acepté ser su novia?.

Me levanté ya cambiada, lo miré fijo y le apunté con el dedo.-Yo en ningún momento acepte ser tu novia, ya estoy hasta aquí (señale con mis manos sobre mi cabeza) de chorradas, ¿quien querría salir con alguien tan horrible como yo?, el cerdito como todos dicen , por favor déjame en paz!.- No.. si sigo dos minutos mas aquí las lagrimas comenzaran a caer, él solo me mira, pero no puedo descifrar lo que esta pasando por su cabeza, agarro mi mochila y salgo corriendo del salón, él me persigue y grita que pare, pero yo soy más rápida y me escondo.

Me siento en el suelo frío del laboratorio de la escuela, aquí nadie va a encontrarme, necesito organizar mi cabeza, ¿que es lo que quiere Jungkook?, porque me persigue con eso de que sea la novia,~Sabes como va a terminar si confías en alguien~ mi subconsciente me habla y me da una cachetada para que despierte de mis pensamientos, es obvio que debe tramar algo, ~solo mírate en un espejo, eres un maldito cerdo lleno de estrías y cicatrices~ mi subconsciente vuelve a hablar, siempre tiene la razón, no hay ni una mínima posibilidad de que yo le guste a alguien y mucho menos de enamorarme, ya había encerrado y destruido a mi corazón, ya no sentía amor y mucho menos podía confiar en alguien para mostrarle mi cuerpo.

Cuando tenia 15 años por primera vez me enamore de alguien, Suga, nos hablábamos y reíamos juntos, creí que él sentía lo mismo así que decidí confesarme, cuando llegue al colegio estaba nerviosa, fui a hablarle en el salón, él estaba raro pero le quite importancia y me confesé, la risa se apoderó de toda el aula haciendo eco en ella, esa risa..esa risa.., las lagrimas son traídas por mis recuerdos y no puedo detenerlas, ellas caen sin cesar, con mis manos cubro mi rostro intentando secarlas, mi pecho duele, duele mucho, nadie puede entender este dolor.

-Riiiiiiing-. Otra vez ese terrorífico sonido, es para volver a clases, yo en este estado no puedo volver, de todos modos no quería hacerlo, así que decidí quedarme un rato mas, al menos hasta que pueda calmarme, en este frío laboratorio, sola.

Siento puntadas en mi cabeza, duele mucho, mis ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar, "NO!me quede dormida!", cuando me doy cuenta de la situación me levanto de golpe y una campera cae al suelo, -eso no es mio- susurre y levanté la vista, ahí estaba el cretino, ¿que hacía acá?, empecé a temblar, estábamos solos, no tenia escapatoria, él se levanto del asiento y camino en la dirección en donde me encontraba, yo retrocedí pero me topé con la pared y supe que era mi fin.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me cubrí con los brazos, pero no me golpeó y abrí los ojos, el estaba a centímetros de mi rostro.

-¿Todavía te gusto no es así?-. ¿QUE?, pero por favor!

-NO!, eso fue hace mucho y me arrepiento con todo mi é furiosa, aunque sabia que desafiarlo no era bueno para mi salud.

-Deja a JungKook-. Dijo penetrándome con la mirada, su respiración y la mía se encontraban yo solo lo miraba del mismo modo que él lo hacia, esta vez no iba a retroceder, ya basta de tanta debilidad, debía enfrentar a mi enemigo y este era el momento justo.

-Yo haré lo que quiera con quien quiera!-. contesté, realmente estaba sorprendida de mi misma, este día podría ser el de mi muerte, pero no importaba si al menos había logrado enfrentar mi pasado que tantas heridas causó en mi.

Un fuerte sonido me erizo toda la piel, Suga puso sus brazos uno a cada lado rodeándome golpeando bruscamente la pared que se encontraba detrás de mi, estaba matándome una y mil veces solo con su mirada, creo que mi respuesta no le gusto para nada.- Déjalo-. soltó enojado.

-Déjame en paz!.- intenté zafarme con todas mis fuerzas pero él me tomo por las muñecas con brusquedad y me choco contra la pared.

-¿Que haces?! escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe, era Jungkook y no se veía para nada feliz.

-Ya te dije que ella es mi novia, déjala en paz Suga!-. luego de decir esto Jungkook me tomo por las muñecas, me apartó de Suga y se colocó delante de mi, estaba protegiéndome de él.

-Deja de decir tonterías Jungkook, sabes que ella es el cerdito de quien todos se burlan.-gritó Suga enojado; vaya noticia~pensé.

-Ella no es mas tu blanco de ataques, ella ahora esta conmigo, nadie volverá a molestarla!, entiendes?-. Wau de verdad que me esta sorprendiendo este chico, no pensé que la broma llegara hasta aquí, a Suga no parecen agradarle las palabras de Jungkook.

Suga solo lo mira con un odio inmenso en su rostro y se va, si, se va, sin decir mas nada, esto si que no lo entiendo.

Cuando sale por la puerta me doy cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba porque me caigo de rodillas al piso temblando, tenia miedo, el haberlo enfrentado fue lo peor, realmente creí que moriría.

-¿Estas bien?-. pregunto Jungkook con la preocupación impregnada en el rostro.

-Si.., es solo que creí que moriría-. cuando terminé la frase sus brazos me rodearon, eran fuertes, el olor de su perfume era embriagador, cuando reaccioné a su movimiento intenté soltarme de su agarre pero el me apretó mas a su cuerpo.-Te protegeré Min hee-. dijo mi nombre, no dijo cerdito, dijo mi nombre y una lagrima rodó en mi mejilla, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me llamaba así, no correspondí a su abrazo, pero el estar así era cálido, acogedor, jamas lo había sentido.

Estuvimos un tiempo en esa posición hasta que él me tomó por los hombros y me obligo a que lo mirase.-Quiero que seas mi novia, realmente, no estoy jugando, me gustas tal cual eres, para mi eres hermosa-. otra vez estaba diciendo cosas tontas, aunque sus ojos estuvieran repletos de sinceridad no podía creer en él.-Ya no creo en el amor-. contesté. -Yo haré que vuelvas a creer-. me dijo y sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un dulce beso, mi primer beso, aunque pareciera tonto por la edad que tengo era una total inexperta en esto de los besos, pero me estaba gustando, él tomo mis mejillas y besaba uno a uno mis labios lentamente, yo correspondí a ese beso, estaba dejándome llevar, mis manos aun se encontraban a mis lados, no me animaba a tocarlo con ellas, solo lo tocaba con mis labios.

-Eres hermosa-. me susurró en los labios y siguió dándome pequeños besos ya no en mis labios sino en mi cuello, cuando me di cuenta el rumbo que esto estaba tomando lo frené.-espera!-. él se aparto rápidamente de mi y me miró a los ojos.-Perdón, me deje llevar-. dijo eso y sonrió.-eres muy linda-.

Me sonrojé, dios, si el sigue así terminaré por abrir el candado que mantiene preso a todos mis sentimientos de amor, y no quería que esto pase, sabia que terminaría mal, tal vez sufriría de otra humillación como en aquel entonces.-Esto no puede seguir así é, me paré lo mas rápido que pude y corrí a quien sabe donde dejando detrás de mi a un Jungkook completamente confundido.

Estaba corriendo sin rumbo, salí del colegio y comencé a caminar por la calle, debía reflexionar detenidamente todo, mi corazón estaba muy acelerado luego del beso, era mi primer beso, ¿Porque Jungkook era así conmigo?, quizás él estaba siendo sincero, igual no podía confiar,~el te protegió de Suga~ ahí va devuelta mi subconsciente a atacarme, aunque esta vez también tenia razón, él paró el ataque del cretino ese, quizás realmente le gusto...

Cuando llegue a mi casa entre directo en mi habitación, solo quería dormir, pero no podía lograrlo, todos mis pensamientos eran Jungkook, su risa, su abrazo, sus labios sobre los míos, jamas había sentido esto, todo era nuevo, y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no aparecía en mi rostro y en ese instante me di cuenta que el candado ya se había roto y no había marcha atrás, estaba perdida en los labios de aquel chico.

Era otro día , pero este día iba a ser distinto del resto, lo presentía, era sumamente extraño que tuviera optimismo, creo que el optimismo se debe a que el amor volvió a nacer en mi, si, debe ser eso, sentía confianza en mi misma, recordaba la palabra hermosa salir de los labios de Jungkook y la confianza se apoderaba de todo mi ser y una sonrisa se estampaba en mi rostro, aunque aún existía en mi el temor a una nueva humillación.

Subía las escaleras con lentitud, odiaba entrar en el salón, pero este día no era odio ni miedo tenia nervios de entrar, sabia que estaría él, y sabia que me sonrojaría al verlo, eso era lo que mas me importaba, verlo a él.

Abrí la puerta y ahi estaban todos sentados hablando cosas sin importancia y riendo, alguien estaba en mi banco.

Me acerque y lo toque por el hombro, estaba de espaldas, pensé que era él y no podía aguantar mas mi sonrisa, pero cuando se dio vuelta, me encontré con un ceño fruncido y una mirada de odio.

-¿Tan temprano quieres pelea cerdito?-. tragame tierra!, había tocado el hombro de la persona equivocada, mi sonrisa se convirtió en una cara de horror, era Suga y no se veía muy feliz, mi gran día se estaba desplomando, Jungkook sálvame~pensé.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas con mi novia?-. Me di vuelta hacia la voz que había dicho eso, era Jungkook y vino a rescatarme, estaba feliz, verlo me hacia feliz.

-tsk!- Suga soltó un bufido se paró del asiento, choco el hombro con Jungkook y se fue del salón.

-¿estas bien?-. pregunto Jungkook preocupado.

-ssi.i.i- tartamudee, estaba muy nerviosa, no podía parar de ver esos labios y recordar lo que tan solo ayer había sucedido.

-ven-. dijo y me tomo de la mano, no sabia a donde me estaba llevando pero el contacto y el roce con él hacían que me olvide de lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor.

Subimos a la azotea, el se dió la vuelta sin soltar mi mano y me miro fijo, su rostro era serio, creo que llego el momento, ahora me rebelaría la verdad y me diría que solo estuvo jugando

conmigo, las lagrimas ya se estaban acumulando, los ojos me estaban pinchando, pero tenia que escucharlo de su boca, para así enterrar todo tipo de sentimiento para siempre.

-Suéltalo-. dije, por fin.

Él me acarició la mejilla con su mano libre y me estremecí ante su tacto, cerré los ojos de manera instintiva.

-Realmente quiero que me aceptes-. susurro cerca de mi rostro, podía sentir su respiración golpeando la mía.

Abrí los ojos y lo ví, él estaba siendo sincero.-tengo miedo-. susurre y mis ojos volvían a pinchar.-tengo miedo de enamorarme-. solté, esquivé su mirada.

Él tomo mi rostro y lo levantó para que lo mirase- ya te lo dije, yo te protegeré, yo haré que vuelvas a creer en el amor-.

comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas lagrimas de una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba por entero volviendo a depositar mi amor en alguien mas y eso me aterraba, los recuerdos del pasado venían todo el tiempo a mi cabeza, la humillación, por parte de Suga y el dolor que eso me causó, pero todos esos sentimientos se desvanecieron cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, sus labios eran dulces, tenia sabor a menta y su perfume era mi perdición.

Esta vez junte valor y con mis manos toque su cabello, era brillante y sedoso, nunca había tocado un cabello tan suave. Profundizó el beso, yo ya me encontraba acorralada con una pared en mi espalda, pensé que estas situaciones ocurrían solo en películas, pero me estaba pasando a mi.

Él chocaba su lengua en mis labios pidiéndome permiso para ingresar, aunque yo era una completa inexperta le di acceso a ella sin dudarlo y comenzamos una lucha con nuestras lenguas, esta sensación era placentera, él quería mas y yo no podía negar que mi cuerpo también quería mas.

su mano viajo desde mi mejilla a mi cintura, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando su mano se posó debajo de mi blusa, estaba fría, él frenó y sacó su mano rápidamente, separó nuestros labios.-perdón-. dijo nervioso.-no pude contenerme, realmente lo siento, soy un idiota, estoy yendo muy rápido-. para que frenara los ataques de disculpa lo volví a besar y así logre que se callara, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire hablé.-no tienes porque disculparte, es que tu mano estaba fría-. me reí y el suspiró aliviado.

-Acepto-. dije.-Acepto ser tu novia-. una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y solo se escapó una risa de mi parte, él me abrazó con fuerza, yo me sentía muy feliz.

Nos tomamos de las manos y fuimos juntos al salón, presentía que las cosas de hoy en mas iban a ser diferentes, al lado de Jungkook me sentía realmente protegida, ya no tenia más miedo, el era mi salvador.

Cuando entramos todo el mundo enmudeció, claro, nos encontrábamos de la mano, quise soltarme rápidamente pero Jungkook apretó mi mano en respuesta.

-Ella es mi novia, así que no me quiero enterar de que la están molestando o verán lo que les sucederá-. cuando terminó de hablar todo el mundo dejo de mirarme, le tenían miedo, después de todo él era amigo de Suga quien mandaba en todo este colegio; yo solo mantenía mi cabeza gacha.

Él me tomó del mentón y me dio un breve beso en la mejilla.-Ve a sentarte, no te preocupes que nada te sucederá-. le respondí con una sonrisa y me sonrojé, no podía evitarlo me gustaba mucho su tacto.

Él me soltó la mano y caminó a su asiento, yo hice lo mismo.

Nadie estaba molestándome, me sentía muy rara, en estos momentos debería estar cubriéndome mientras arrojan papeles, aguantando sus insultos o secando mi uniforme, pero nada de eso estaba ocurriendo, levante mi rostro y cruzamos miradas con Jungkook y no pude evitar esquivarlo y sonrojarme, él solo rió.

¿por que el amor te hace tan vulnerable?~pensé.

De pronto me llego un mensaje al celular, como el profesor de matemáticas nunca prestaba atención a sus alumnos decidí leerlo, después de todo era sumamente extraño que me llegara un mensaje y sentía intriga por saber quien lo había mandado.

De: Desconocido

Te espero en la azotea.

Jungkook

Mis ojos se agrandaron y la felicidad me invadió, era Jungkook, ¿Como había conseguido mi numero?, igual eso no importaba, lo importante era que nos veríamos luego, sería algo así como una cita,~que es lo que estoy pensando!~ dije para mi misma y una risita se me escapó.

-Señorita Lee que es lo que tanta gracia le causa de mi clase-. dijo el profesor.

-. tartamudee y mi cara se volvió un tomate de la vergüenza Jungkook me vio y sonrió, yo le sonreí en respuesta.

-riiing- sonó el timbre, y mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa, corrí hacia la azotea, lo vería a él, estaba muy feliz.

Cuando ingresé caminé lentamente, no había nadie, seguro no había llegado aún.

Alguien me tomo por la cintura y sentí su aliento en mi cuello, solo pude sonreír.-¿tanto te gusta él?- dijo una voz ronca, no era la voz dulce que esperaba oír, era otra voz, era...Suga.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, quería salir de sus brazos pero no tenía fuerza, no podía moverme, tenia miedo.- ¿en tanto tiempo no cambiaste el número?-. con su pregunta supe que el había mandado el mensaje y toda esperanza de que apareciera Jungkook a salvarme se desvaneció.

El siguió hablando.-Tu eres mía no de Jungkook, a ti te gusto yo, ¿entendiste?-. ¿por que me estaba diciendo estas cosas, por que es tan cruel conmigo?¿Por qué no me deja en paz de una vez?.

-dé

-No te voy a soltar hasta que digas que eres mia-. ¿Suya?, acaso se volvio loco?.

-No te entiendo-. dije, mis lagrimas estaban por salir.

-Tu dijiste que yo te gustaba, no es asi?, entonces deja a Jungkook-. habló de manera fría.

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tu me rechazaste-. contesté, los recuerdos volvian a invadirme, todo fue culpa de él, mi vida amorosa se volvió un desastre gracias a él.

-yo..o.o.- su voz estaba temblando, pero su agarre sobre mi era aun mas firme, ¿que le estaba pasando?.

-lo siento-. dijo, por fin.

Me congelé en mi lugar, ¿se estaba disculpando conmigo?, porque se estaba disculpando?, esta no es la persona cretina que yo conozco?, no estoy entendiendo nada.

-yo lo siento-. susurró con sus labios peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello.

-deja de jugar conmigo Suga-. solté, con un poco de coraje.

-Estoy hablando en serio, yo, lo siento...Min hee-. susurró y beso mi cuello, ¿este era realmente Suga?, porque estaba siendo así conmigo?, encima dijo mi nombre, no me llamo cerdito.

Cuando por fin pude reaccionar ante la situación intenté zafarme de su agarre y lo logré, pero en un movimiento rápido él me tomo por las muñecas y me arrinconó contra la pared.

Me miró fijo, yo lo mire con temor,~el realmente es lindo~ mi subconsciente estúpido habló y aleje ese pensamiento rápidamente.

-Déjame amarte en secreto-. soltó penetrándome con la mirada.

¿QUE?!, este chico se volvió loco.

-te odio-. le contesté con la peor cara de asco que pude hacer.

-tu no me odias-. respondió.

-tu me arruinaste la vida durante 3 años, me humillaste, me dejaste el corazón roto y esperas que te quiera, te odio con todo mi ser Min Yoongi!-. apreté mis ojos con furia mientras le gritaba todo lo que sentía en la cara, estaba enfrentando mi pasado, sacando todo lo que sentía.

-Déjame amarte, yo curaré tus heridas, las heridas que yo provoque-. murmuró, cerca de mi rostro, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi , levanté la vista y no demoró un segundo y tomo mis labios en los suyos.

prometí escenas fuertes(? no creo haber cumplido pero algo es algo D=

En el siguiente quizás algo suceda, todo depende de ustedes *3*

Mee despido :D

^^Selene


	3. Chapter 3

Mi corazón paró en seco, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar bajo el roce de nuestros labios, esto era distinto de Jungkook, este era un beso con un tinte de pasión, era un beso que parecía haber estado esperando largo tiempo, era un beso de anhelo. No pude cerrar mis ojos los primeros segundos porque me había sorprendido, él aun mantenía mis muñecas apretadas con fuerza, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo dejé de responder a su beso y corrí rápidamente el rostro esquivándole.

Yo ahora era novia de Jungkook, él seguro solo quería burlarse de mi, como lo hizo aquella vez, él se reía con el resto mientras me llamaban cerdito, yo realmente confiaba en él en esa época, yo lo quería, yo estaba enamorada y él solo se burlo de mis sentimientos y ahora me viene con una disculpa, ¿acaso cree que soy tonta?, yo jamás lo perdonare, sufrí mucho por su causa, odio mi aspecto, me odio a mi misma por culpa de él.

Mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente por culpa del remolino de acontecimientos del pasado, él lo noto y aflojó su agarre.

-No te estoy mintiendo-. murmuró, sabia que él estaba observándome pero yo no lo hacía, si lo miraba lloraría.

Soltó una de mis muñecas y al verme débil frente a él, acaricio una de mis mejillas.

-Tu eres mía, siempre lo fuiste, realmente siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho hasta ahora-.

Levanté la vista ante sus palabras debía decirle lo que sentía.

-Yo no soy tuya Suga, yo te quería, eramos amigos, yo confiaba en ti, tu te burlaste de mis sentimientos, te reíste en mi cara, te reíste de mi asp..- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, él quiso detenerme pero seguí hablando, lo necesitaba este era el momento.-tu me dijiste que no debía dejar que se burlaran de como me veía, yo confié en tus palabras, yo me enamore de ti porque me aceptabas tal cual era, no te molestaba mi aspecto, tu me dijiste que me veía bien a tus ojos, y ¿sabes que?- Apreté mi pecho con una de mis manos mientras mas lagrimas bañaban mi rostro.-Aquí, aquí, fue donde mas dolió, cuando fuiste el primero que me comenzó a llamar cerdito, no te imaginas...- ya no pude seguir, él ya había soltado su agarre de mi, él no tenia nada para decir, sabia que yo tenia razón.

Caí al piso de rodillas, no podía parar de llorar, me dolía el pecho, las imágenes de aquel día caían una a una frente a mis ojos, eran tan vívidas, no podía borrar ese pasado no había manera, él había causado esto, yo le odiaba, él hizo que yo quisiera acabar con mi vida, él no sabe por todo lo que pasé por su culpa en 3 malditos años.

De pronto Suga me rodeo con sus brazos, no quise levantar la vista, de todos modos no vería nada ya que mis ojos estaban nublados, tampoco tenia fuerzas para luchar, necesitaba desahogarme.

Apretó mas fuerte los brazos y comenzó a darme pequeños besos en la cabeza, él era cálido, él me estaba consolando de sus propios actos esto era totalmente absurdo.

-Lo siento- escuché que susurro en mi cabello. Su voz era débil.

Y esto fue lo último que oí, sin darme cuenta quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Mis parpados pesaban, lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, no sabia donde estaba, no sabia que había ocurrido~Cierto! la azotea!~ me susurre a mi misma y me senté rápidamente, me encontraba acostada en una cama de la enfermería, cuando miré a mi alrededor, alguien estaba dormido en la silla al lado de mi cama-Suga-. suspiré. ¿Que hace aquí?, ya le dije que no quería nada con él.

Comencé a observarlo, aún dormía con el ceño fruncido como cuando eramos chicos, una leve sonrisa ante mis recuerdos se formo en mi rostro pero rápidamente la borré, ¿Cómo una persona que se ve tan pacífica al dormir puede haberme hecho tanto daño?, tantos años habían pasado, él nunca me dejó en paz, y ahora que tengo novio, que parece que a alguien realmente le gusto se comporta de esta forma, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me hace esto?, ¿él nunca me va a dejar ser feliz?.

Lo único bueno de haber hablado con él es que pude por fin quitar ese nudo de mi garganta que no me estaba dejando vivir, aún no entiendo porque hizo todo lo que hizo, él no tiene justificación y mucho menos merece que le perdone, cuando un cristal se rompe es muy difícil de arreglarlo, aunque vuelvas a unir sus partes jamas quedará como en un principio y él me había destruido en miles de pedazos que jamas volverían a juntarse.

Con lo que había sucedido pude cerrar mi primer amor, ya no me causaría mas dolor~me dije a mi misma.

De repente una mirada se poso sobre mi, nos estábamos mirando, él estaba serio, yo no sabia que decir, ya había dicho todo, aún seguía temiendole, después de todo durante 3 años el infundió en mi solo terror y miedo.

-Despertaste-. dijo, por fin; ¿eso no era obvio?~Pensé.

No respondí.

Él se acercó a mi y apoyo su mano en mi frente, me estremecí ante su tacto, me intenté escapar de él, pero no me dejó.-Ya bajó tu fiebre-. soltó.

-¿Tenia fiebre?- dije sorprendida-¿Que hora es?- ¿cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?.

-Las clases ya finalizaron-. Contestó.

-Jungkook!-. Solté alarmada, hoy pensaba decirle de volver juntos.

-Ya deja de hablar de él-. Suga se notaba molesto.

-Es mi novio-. dije mirándolo con la cara mas molesta que pude poner.-Ya, déjame en paz Suga, creo haberte dejado en claro mis sentimientos por ti-.

-No lo acepto, tu eres mía y de nadie mas, también creo habértelo dejado en claro-. Contestó arrogante.

-Basta Suga, basta de decir tonterías, yo no te perdoné ni te voy a perdonar después de todo lo que sucedió, yo ya no te quiero-. Mi voz iba apagándose mientras hablaba.

-tu eres mía-. Sentenció, su mirada penetraba mis ojos, él no estaba jugando, puso esa mirada que hacia temblar mis piernas de miedo, esa mirada que ponía cada vez que intimidaba a alguien.

Yo ya no sabía que responderle, temía que me hiciera algo si respondía, sus ojos estaban haciendo agujeros en los míos impidiendo que cualquier palabra saliera de mi boca.

-Disculpen, ¿interrumpo?- Una voz algo temblorosa rompió la conexion entre mis ojos y los de Suga, un alivio se apoderó de mi al ver que la enfermera se encontraba aquí,¡estaba salvada!, Suga se levantó y se fue, ¡por fin! me dije a mi misma.

-No!-. dije casi con un destello de alegría en mis ojos.

-Bueno, en verdad venía a ver como seguía de su fiebre señorita Lee pero veo que se encuentra bien- Me sonrió amablemente.

-Si estoy mucho mejor, muchas gracias- dije.

-No, señorita debería agradecerle a su novio, él se ocupo de usted ya que yo no podía atenderla al encontrarme con otro paciente, él se encargó de bajarle su fiebre con paños fríos-. Me di la vuelta y vi un paño y un latón pequeño con agua al lado de mi cama, hasta ahora no lo había notado ¿Él había cuidado de mi?, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar deprisa, esto es seguro un juego~me dije a mi misma alejando esos pensamientos.

Me despedí de la enfermera y salí del colegio, mientras caminaba por la calle escuchando música pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, ¿Por que Suga actuaba de este modo? ¿Por que justo ahora y no antes?, ¿Por que mi corazón latía rápidamente cuando pensaba en el beso que me dio?, -ese había sido nuestro primer beso- dije por lo bajo y toque mis labios con mi mano, debería estar odiándolo, pero sus labios, yo desee mucho esos labios, ese beso...yo había deseado tanto ese beso.

Un mensaje irrumpió mis pensamientos.

De: desconocido

Deseaba tus labios hace tiempo.

Suga.

Paré en seco, ¿él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo?, alejé nuevamente mis pensamientos y guarde rápidamente el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, dude al entrar, realmente odiaba este lugar.-AHH!- se escucho desde adentro y me sobresalté ¡¿Que estaba sucediendo?!.

Saque las llaves lo mas rápido que pude y con mis manos temblorosas abrí la puerta e ingresé, había dos hombres golpeándose en el suelo, los adornos estaban rotos mi madre gritaba y tironeaba de uno de ellos, ambos sangraban, uno de ellos era mi padre, al otro no lo conocía.

-¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?-grité.

Pararon de pelear cuando me vieron, yo comencé a llorar nuevamente, mis ojos se iban a quedar sin lagrimas seguro.

Señale a mi padre y luego a mi madre ¿Por que me hacen esto?, grité nuevamente, ambos se miraron, el otro hombre se levantó acarició el hombro de mi madre y ésta le dijo que se fuera, mi padre se acercó a mi lentamente ¿Quería abrazarme?, nunca lo había hecho ¿Ahora se preocupaba por mi?. Me tomo en sus brazos y estallé, después de todo el era mi padre y su contacto revolvía mis sentimientos, era como lo recordaba, era un abrazo cálido y protector.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- él estaba llorando, él estaba disculpándose, ¿"lo siento"es la única palabra que las personas que mas me hirieron pueden decirme?.

Mi madre lloraba tapando con ambas manos su boca mientras nos observaba.

Cuando mi padre me soltó de su abrazo me miro a los ojos y volvió a repetir lo mismo.-Lo siento-. yo solo lo aparté de mi, no dije nada, quería que él se de cuenta que ya no puede remediar lo que hizo, mas bien diría lo que no hizo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, entré rápidamente, puse el cerrojo y lancé mi cuerpo a la cama, quería dormir y jamás despertar, después de todo era cobarde para quitarme la vida.

Mis padres golpearon millones de veces mi puerta, jamás respondí, no quería escucharlos, ellos ya habían arruinado nuestra relación hace tiempo, no podían venir a querer reparar algo a esta altura.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, sorprendiéndome, cuando vi en el identificador que era un numero desconocido decidí no recibir la llamada, pero este volvió a insistir una y otra vez, ya hartándome de la situación lo atendí.

-¿quien eres?-. solté sin humor

-Min hee?-. era Jungkook.

-S..sii-. dije casi tirándome de la cama por la sorpresa.

-Estas bien?, algo sucede?-. ¿Acaso el podía ver mis sentimientos?

-No me siento bien, perdona si te hable mal en un principio-. Contesté

-¿Donde estas?, ¿en tu casa?-.

-Si-. Suspiré.

-Voy en camino-. contestó y no me dio tiempo a responder, tan solo colgó el teléfono.

Jungkook vendrá aquí, de verdad que necesitaba un abrazo sincero, y él era ese alguien que podía dármelo.

Miré mi ventana y decidí escapar por ahí, no quería verle las caras a mis padres.

Cuando logré bajar divisé un auto, éste bajó la ventanilla del conductor, era Jungkook.

-Sube-. dijo con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al asiento del copiloto.

Cuando subí, él me miró con ternura, tomo mi rostro en sus manos-Todo va a estar bien- susurro cerca de mis labios y me abrazó, yo lo abracé con fuerza en respuesta.

-Gracias, era lo que quería oír- Susurré en su hombro.

Él no me preguntó lo que había sucedido, estaba respetando mi silencio, aunque conducía a quien sabe donde yo me sentía segura con él, íbamos tomados de las manos, mis ojos se fueron cerrando, entre en un profundo sueño.

Saluuudos! si alguien lo lee, me encantaría saberlo :O

^^Selene


End file.
